1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stationary rotulated bicycle for physical exercise, especially for interiors (indoor), such as sports centers and fitness centers, this equipment is covered with very unique and peculiar technical features, when being compared with the principles of solution presented by the relevant devices in the state of the art in this report.
In essence, it is sought with the invention, the characterization of a new design of stationary bike which has a hollow tube, located between two elements of a structure, to allow their relative angular displacement, which is intended to provide a combination of balance and freedom offering excellent comfort. Further, the invention is to absorb much of the impact on the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are many bicycles being used for physical exercises in internal environment. The modality for which the object of the invention is directed is popularly known as “spinning”, “indoor cycle,” “RPM”, etc., These types of exercise bicycles have a special form with a wheel of inertia called a steering wheel, which lets you adjust the load of pedaling according to the appropriate level of training, depending on the ability of the user. The practitioner looks for this modality to achieve increased calorie burning, and thus a quicker and more efficient result to obtain its physical fitness.
According to Augspurger, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,865, the bicycle is one of the most beneficial forms of aerobic exercise, conditioning the individual to sustain an increase in heart rate without the impact of the physical set which is proportionate to other forms of exercise such as running. Cycling for exercise is popular as it is an activity that can be performed by people of all ages. However, there are limitations as to time, or other weather conditions that do not allow the cyclist riding a bicycle outside of indoor environments, on a road or street. In this situation, the author presents in his invention a stationary device adapted to support a conventional bicycle and the combination may be operated as a stationary exercise machine.
According to Harabayashi, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,418, the conventional athletic facilities are constructed to form strength in the user's legs in a stationary position but not for both sides during pedaling.
However, when cycling, there is not just a straight track, but also upward and downward path. Thus, the author displays in the object of his invention, a type of athletic equipment that can tilt the seat of the user to any angle in any direction during pedaling, reinforcing the strength of the legs.
According to Chang, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,577, there are a number of physical devices for allowing people to exercise in indoor environments. For example, the stationary bike, as one of the best machines to a program of cardiovacular conditioning. However, the conventional models are rigidly mounted in a fixed position, making it unable to simulate angular movements, causing a nuisance to the user in a short period of time. Based on these considerations, the author explains that the main objective of his invention is to provide an improved exercise of stationary bicycle which can be balanced from side to side.
Later Lim, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,480, says a bike in an enclosed space became one of the most popular tools to exercise without spending much time, these bikes include a base in which the chassis is mounted, and this base is fixed to the chassis so that it can not move or rock during the action of pedaling. So when a person is prepared to go on a bike like that, he can not feel the activities covered by oscillating outdoor bicycles, getting easily tired of this type of bike in an enclosed space. Thus the author describes the improvement of a bicycle in enclosed space, which has unsteadiness, providing activities like the bike to swing open, the benefit is that you do not feel pain in the muscles.
Later Ziad, 2005, under publication in PCT No. WO 2005/046806, presents a new design for indoor exercise bicycles, which are unstable, having a system to control the instability, simulating a feeling of being pedaling on a mobile bicycle. Recently Peterson, 2008, U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,151, says that most of the training devices presented in the market, to be mounted on conventional bicycles, only provide movement of pedals and crank. This is a problem because the training can not simulate a hill climb, allowing the side balance that moves the bike as in real conditions of outdoor use. The inventor produced a device to be attached to a bicycle that simulates real conditions of use.